Zareth Mattherson
Zareth "Ghost" Mattherson Zareth Mattherson (born 2066 AC), the son of Darius and Caterina Mattherson, was born and raised on Terminus, though only for a short time. As his father left to fight in the Terminium Wars, Zareth's mother moved to the Terminus Space Colony, bringing her sons Zareth and Silus with her. The three lived there peacefully for a time, up until news reached them that Darius had been wounded and was subsequently discharged from his position in the wars. Zareth was 21 at the time, and though he hadn't felt that he wanted to play a part in the wars, he felt that it was his duty as the elder son to honor his father and retract his previous decision. He left his mother and younger brother Silus, who was now 17, to look after his father while he was away. Zareth proved that he was not only skilled with a vast array of firearms, but was also a quick problem-solver and was capable of making difficult decisions under pressure. He often surpassed his peers in terms of long-range engagements, and his firm grasp on battle tactics caught the attention of Jack Migtree, who served as a general in the later years of the Terminium Wars. After Zareth had been serving some time as an infantry rifleman, General Migtree decided that his talents would be put to better use if he were made to be part of the Terminium Special Forces Recon Unit (commonly shortened to Terminium Recon Unit or TRU). After an initiation into the unit, Zareth was given his tactical codename, Ghost-74, as well as a custom made anti-material rifle, which Zareth affectionately named the "Black Widow." The members of his squad, now his family so far from home, simply referred to him as Ghost. After several successful operations, such as eliminating high-value targets or providing valuable information through reconnaissance, the TRU was selected by General Migtree to provide cover for a negotiator as he attempted to facilitate the release of several captured ally troops. As many out of the TRU had suspected (including Ghost), the negotiations were a setup, and enemy troops appeared and opened fire on the negotiator and his guards. Ghost opened fire on the enemy troops, but as they realized they were under attack, they targeted their prisoners. The TRU eliminated the hostiles quickly, but not before one of the prisoners was slain. After a perimeter had been secured, Ghost moved up to identify the body. What, or rather who, he found would change him for the next few years, and perhaps for his entire life. The slain soldier was his younger brother Silus. Due to Zareth's strong emotional reaction (during which he initiated a fight with a fellow TRU member and had to be restrained), General Migtree discharged Zareth from the TRU. Following his discharge, Zareth roamed around the system, looking for work as a mercenary. He sought only to put his skill with his gun to good use, and to banish the remnants of the troubled life he was trying to leave behind.